


когда веришь

by lady_almi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: ...но легкий ветер касается его волос. И Кроули берет Азирафаэля за руку — к добру или к худу, они вместе.Слабое дуновение воздуха шевелит перья на крыльях, и почему-то, совсем иррационально, Кроули вдруг верит, что все закончится хорошо.
Kudos: 3





	когда веришь

_«выйди и стань на горе пред лицем Господним, и вот, Господь пройдет, и большой и сильный ветер, раздирающий горы и сокрушающий скалы пред Господом, но не в ветре Господь; после ветра землетрясение, но не в землетрясении Господь; после землетрясения огонь, но не в огне Господь; после огня веяние тихого ветра, и там Господь»_ (3 Цар 19:11-12)

***

Отчаяние страшно, черно, как пустота, беззвучно и кажется вечным. Оно опускается покрывалом — так укутывает мать младенца, прячет его от кошмаров, — когда Кроули видит Иисуса, изможденного, истерзанного, упавшего под тяжестью креста. 

Кроули не смотрит, как солдаты выхватывают из толпы Симона Киренеянина, как предлагают приговоренному к казни уксус, как прибивают к кресту табличку "Иисус Назорей, Царь Иудейский". Он стоит слишком далеко, чтобы видеть искаженное от боли лицо Христа, но у него хороший слух — стон, резкий и короткий, смех в толпе, сдавленный плач Марии. Что-то говорит появившийся рядом Азирафаэль, он что-то отвечает, но сознание не ловит слов. 

Отчаяние накатывает волнами, когда крест поднимают. 

— Что он сказал, раз они так разозлились?

— Будьте добры друг к другу, — отвечает ангел, хмуря брови. Ему тоже страшно и горько. 

Где-то там есть План, о котором ничего не известно, есть Бог, который кажется далеким и холодным, есть архангелы, которые верят в свою правоту, как верит уставший плотник в кружку пива после работы. 

Громом упавшего неба наступает тьма, с треском расходится завеса в Храме. 

— Боже, Боже! — кричит Иисус, надрывая легкие. — За что Ты меня оставил?!

"Вот оно, — думает Кроули, — даже самых лучших Бог оставляет". 

Ангел рядом с ним выглядит подавленным, привычное тепло, источаемое им, медленно выцветает в наступившей ночи. Кроули отворачивается от него почти обиженно — чуда не случилось! 

Он уходит из города, прихватив с собой два бурдюка с вином. Целый день он бродит по полям — пока весь народ готовит пасху. Он пьет кислую неразбавленную водой жидкость, кривя лицо. Он слышал: Иуда повесился.

***

Утро третьего дня росисто и прохладно. Солнце только-только вползает на небосвод, еще осторожное, не злое. Кроули смотрит на мир, и тот пляшет перед его глазами безумный танец — так извивалась Саломея на пиру у Ирода. Этот человек, Иисус, обещавший изменить всё — ошибся, он умер. 

Кроули поднимает голову в желании завыть. теплый ласково ветер касается его лица, и что-то там, где никогда не билось сердце, где не было души, сладко сжимается, трепещет яблоневыми цветами в майскую пору. 

Кроули узнает потом, что Христос воскрес, что врата Ада повержены, что людям теперь открыта дорога на Небо... Он не знает, куда уходят эти хрупкие создания с искрящимися сердцами — в Раю, он видит с Земли, всё так же пусто. Что-то внутри знает: люди нашли Дом. Он всё-таки дал им просимое.

***

Пламя ревет, когда Люцифер, проламывая асфальт, появляется на авиабазе. Кроули снова в плену отчаяния, как две тысячи лет назад — у креста. 

...но легкий ветер касается его волос. И Кроули берет Азирафаэля за руку — к добру или к худу, они вместе. 

Слабое дуновение воздуха шевелит перья на крыльях, и почему-то, совсем иррационально, Кроули вдруг верит, что все закончится хорошо.


End file.
